


Clor-inlove

by Roflstilzken



Category: MSPA Forums
Genre: F/M, wtf putt a nawt saef for work / skool / mommy tagg on thsi topice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-13
Updated: 2010-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roflstilzken/pseuds/Roflstilzken





	Clor-inlove

SOO ONCE UPON A FORA, THERE WAS A LADY, AND THIS LADY'S NAME WAS CLORINSPATS. NOW CLORINSPATS, ALTHOUGH HAVING MIULLIONS OF FANS, WAS A LONLY LONLY LONLY POPSICLE STICK PERSOON. BUT A LONG WHILE AFTER SHE JOIN THE MSPA FORA...

HER PRINCE OF HER DREAMS HAD MET HER... ONLINE

AND CLORIN  
(WITHOUT THINKING)  
ONLY SAW HIS NAME AND DECLARED DM'S BONE BULDGE TO BE HERS, AND EVERYONE WAS OKAY WITH IT (AS WE WERE WITH MANY MANY THINGS). BUT CLORIN, WHO ALMOST HAD HE RLIFE PERFECTLY, HAD ONE PROBLEM: SHE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT THE FLYING FDUCKASAURUS DM LOOKED LIKE! NO MATTER HOW SHE DREAMED HIM UP, AS A SLUGGISH LOSER THAT LOVED THE LITTLE THINGS IN LIFE OR THE BURLY, STRONG MEN WHO KNOW LITTLE ABOUT COMKPUTER THAT -LOVED- BEING STRONG, SHE NEVER THOUGHT SHE WOULD BE THING OF THE RIGHT ONE.

SO ONE BEAUTIFUL MORNING, SHE DECIDED, "TONIGHT'S THE NIGHT I SEE MY KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR." SO, WHEN DM CAME ON THE SAME NIGHT, ONE FAMOUS QUOTE SPEWED OUT OF CLORIN'S CORN-HOLE

"PICS, MOTHERFDUCKER."

AND DM, IN ALL OF HIS WITTERY, SAID "lol too lazy :9" BUT CLORIN PERSISTED - EVEN TO THE POINT OF BEGGING FOR A PICTURE! AND SO DM SAID, "brb," WHICH ARE USUALLY THE FAMOUS LAST WORDS IN ANY RELATIONSHIP. AFTER A MILLENIA PASSED BY THAT CLORIN WAITED FOR HIM, DM CAME BACK WITH PICTURES OF HIMSELF AND DM WAS -IN FACT- SUPER SEXY,

SO CLORIN AND DM MARRIED ON THE SPOT!  
FOREVER.

 

theeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeend


End file.
